


Ionosphere

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Evening radio.





	Ionosphere

**Author's Note:**

> For drabblesoup, 'sundown'

It wasn't too late in the day for coffee; not yet. True, the last rays of sunlight were vanishing beyond the trees, but night just meant there would be more voices in the air and interesting bits of information to listen for. Andrew didn't have his headset on yet though. That would come after Mwu and Murrue shuffled off to bed. Best to keep their sounds isolated from one another, after all. 

There hadn't been anything interesting for awhile. Things were calm, quiet... Too quiet. Every night, Andrew expected something to finally happen. 

He had his coffee. They could happen.


End file.
